run_of_the_millsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Run of the Mills episodes
List of episodes Season 1 #First Day - The kids (including Sarah and Aiden's kids and except for the older children) go on their first day of school; Sheila, Spencer and Steven go to college and meet with their roommates; Samuel III is forced to work at a third grade teacher at an elementary school. #School Activities - Susan tries out for cheerleading, Stephanie tries out for dancing, Sebastian tries out for the choir, and Shiloh tries out for the school band. #Drive, Baby, Drive - Stephanie learns how to drive for the first time; Sebastian gains a crush on an African-American classmate named Peggy Driscoll. #You're a Teen, Now - When Shiloh turns 13, she becomes addicted to a mobile phone; Stephanie comes out of the closet as a bisexual for the first time. #Homecoming - Stephanie and Susan go to their first time being at their homecoming at their school; Meanwhile, Sheila's roommate, Eugenia takes her obsession with a teem drama too seriously. #Milloween: Part 1 - Samuel III throws a Halloween party at the elementary school he teaches in; Sebastian takes his younger siblings trick-or-treating while Sarah and Aiden take their children trick-or-treating; Stuart helps Yuri with an idea: both passing out candy and scaring trick-or-treaters just like most villains or monsters do, with the former commonly found in horror flicks. #Milloween: Part 2 - Sheila is invited to Eugenia's sorority Halloween party; Susan is invited to Odeya's Halloween party; being too old for trick-or-treating, Stephanie takes part of passing out candy to the trick-or-treaters. #Eighteen Candles - On Susan's 18th birthday, she wonders what it was like to be an adult, so she does anything on what 18-year-olds. When she brought an "over-18" magazine her mother brought for her, she might fear that she will be embarrassed; Shiloh finds out that she is a teen magazine collector as she collects teen magazines. #Millsgiving - It's Thanksgiving, and the older kids and their relatives come over to the Mills household. #Whatever Happened to Joy-Anna? (1-hour special) - Alyson tells the story about her youngest sister and Lawrence's younger twin sister as her origins are revealed: from childhood, to marrying Felix one year after she graduated college, to her death. (SPOILER: On September 10, 2016, Joy-Anna died from not only her sleep, but seizures due to epilepsy.) #The Doctor's Disappointment - After being sent home from school on her 6th period, Susan gets a doctor's appointment due to her OCD problem. #Christmastime is Here - The Mills relatives, including the older children and their love interests and children, come to visit on Christmas. #Church - Sarah and Aiden take Teagan, Kevin and Clover to church. Meanwhile, Stephanie gets on her period, which shocks her siblings and her parents. #The Drinking Problem - Sheila discovers that due to being 21 years of age, she finds alcohol as an addiction. #Steady as He Goes - When giving advice to her "sis", Janet, Susan learns how to "be steady with the boys". #Here's Donny! - Stephanie tried out for a school play known as The Shunning as the role for Wanda Terrence. #The 20th Child - Alyson finally gives birth to Sawyer Declan Mills, the 20th child. #Graduation Day - In the season finale, Susan graduates high school while Sheila graduates college. #Summer Bummer: Part 1 - In the summertime, Stephanie is forced to work as a fast food restaurant while Sebastian gets a job at the arcade; Shiloh goes to the shopping mall with her family. #Summer Bummer: Part 2 - Susan moves to Los Angeles. Season 2 #Alpha Beta Omega - After moving to Los Angeles, Susan is visited by a group of sorority girls called the "Alpha Beta Omega" for the first time. #When Alyson Met Joy-Anna - Alyson begins hallucinating as she starts to see the "ghost" of Joy-Anna everywhere, but no one seems to see her since she's a hallucination. #Just Take One - Shiloh is forced to leave a bowl of candy at the front porch at the Mills household on Halloween, causing the trick-or-treaters to just take one. After someone takes more than one piece of candy, it's up to Shiloh to stop the trick-or-treaters; Stephanie invites everyone to a Halloween party, but a blackout ruins it. When she tells everyone about an urban legend of the ghost of the house's original owner, an obnoxious classmate of hers pulls a prank on her and her friends, which went wrong. #Smoking, Drugs and Rock and Roll - Susan learns the true meaning of drugs and smoking, but not even her parents stop her from overdosing herself; Stuart wrestles the truth about his virginity. #What is Gay? - Spencer is surprised when his friend, Jorge is now gay. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 See Also *Run of the Mills/Home Media Category:Lists